


my coffee will never get cold in hell (so that's something)

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Series: mecha coffee shop au [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so clarke and bellamy are on a "pause" because she's found some hot brunette at the hospital she works at and she thinks screwing her would be a great idea, so bellamy's trying to find his sister to get some damn sympathy out of her for once (is that so hard?). so its only natural he's at the cafe she works at, looking for her, right?</p><p>murphy has just been through a messy sort-of breakup with his sort-of  (very violent and with way too much rage for someone her height) girlfriend. what happens when she walks into mecha coffee shop on murphys shift to finish what she started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowlingfornerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/gifts).



> here's the first chapter of the murphamy you asked for, hope you enjoy it :)

 

Murphy was in the middle of a conversation (admittedly, with Wick, who didn’t want to hear what his colleague had to say anyway but still) when an extremely pissed off guy strode into Mecha coffee shop demanding to see Octavia.

 

“Where the hell is she?” He half sighed, half moaned. “Where is she _every single time I need her_.”

 

“Octavia Blake?” Wick asked, wiping the counter.

 

The guy gave him a look. “Do you know any _other_ Octavias? Yes, Octavia Blake. Where is she?” Murphy smirked; he liked this guy. Wasn’t bad on the eyes either, with his thick curly hair and freckles dotted over his nose like he’d been shot too many times with miniature paintballs. Murphy did like freckles. And he _did_ remember Octavia mentioning her brother once or twice (usually not so favorably) – _Bellamy_. It was a nice name, French. It suited him.

 

He pushed an irritated and slightly confused Wick out of the way. “Well if you’re hoping to get some, you’re probably a bit late.” He looked at his watch and then shrugged. “It’s quarter to eight, she’d probably fucking Raven’s brains out by now.”

 

Murphy half expected to get pummeled for saying what he just had; to be honest, he expected violence in return for what he said full stop in life. But to his surprise, the guy in front of him didn’t look at all offended or heartbroken – he looked visibly sick.

 

“Please, Murphy,” (Murphy hated wearing this goddamn name tag.) “I don’t want to hear _anything_ about my little sister’s sex life, okay?”

 

“You’re her brother?” Wick blurted out.

 

Murphy turned to him, his usual sarcastic expression slapped on his face. “Well, yeah, family relations normally go both ways, Wick.”

 

Wick was normally a pretty mellow guy, Murphy supposed. A little crazy, but in a good way, he guessed. But at that precise moment, he looked like he wanted to slap him.

 

Eh, Murphy got that reaction a lot – he was used to it.

 

“Yeah, well, she’s still probably fucking Raven’s brains out – but can we get you any coffee while you try to emotionally process that information?”

 

Bellamy groaned. “Oh god, Murphy, I need something a lot stronger than that.”

 

“Triple shot caffeine?”

 

“Vodka, Wick.”

 

“Well,” Murphy smirked, “you are _so_ lucky that Raven’s out fucking your sister, because it means I can do this.” He pulled a sizeable bottle from under the desk and, taking a take-away cup from his dumbfounded coworker (“Where the hell did you pull that from?” “It’s been here ever since I have.”). “There’s coke in the fridge.”  


“Thanks.” He took a long gulp of the neat alcohol, wincing, walking over to the cooler.

 

“You still gotta pay, jackass!” Murphy called after him.

 

“Nah, I don’t! Take it out of Octavia’s wages.”

 

“Fine.” (In the end, Murphy would take it out of his own wages – he didn’t want to die at the hand of the younger Blake, who would most definitely shoot the messenger.)

 

Murphy could hear the fizz of the can opening from the back storage room as he went to get some more take-away cups. And he could hear Bellamy cursing as it sprayed all over him. And he could hear Wick giggling like a maniac (he was the one who’d shaken them all up).

 

So yeah, that was expected. What wasn’t expected was the sight he got when he reentered the front of the café – Bellamy pulling his shirt over right over his head, right _off_. Murphy didn’t stare. He didn’t admire the way his beautiful bronze skin was sculpted over his muscled abdomen. He didn’t pick out the way he was just so comfortable in a semi-naked state (he didn’t wonder if it was because this was how Bellamy was too much of the time). He didn’t imagine Bellamy on his bed moaning. Nah uh. Murphy had way too much on his mind for that.

 

Wick was on the case immediately. “Bellamy! You can’t just go around stripping in our café!”

 

Octavia’s brother raised one eyebrow like ‘why?’

 

“B-Because that’s just chaotic!” (Murphy totally wasn’t about to jump into this conversation – why would he after all, he wasn’t arguing).

 

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?”

 

Yeah, Murphy liked Bellamy Blake’s attitude. Murphy wanted Bellamy Blake’s attitude all over him.

 

In a way, this time it was a good thing that Wick was so chill. Previously, it was terrible – he never responded when Murphy tried to bait him into a fight (which was often). In fact, the only time he’d ever seen Wick get really mad was when some asshole with long hair named Finn cam in demanding to see Raven – then Wick got so angry so fast it was unreal, even in terms of what Murphy had seen. So he just sighed. “At least put an apron on.”

 

He ushered Bellamy behind the counter, picking up an employee apron and hanging it over his head. And fuck if it didn’t look ten thousand times better on him than Wick.

 

He stared straight at him. Bellamy stared straight back. (Maybe straight wasn’t exactly the right word.) And actually, it was an excellent thing that Murphy was (staring that was) otherwise he wouldn’t have seen what he did.

 

Which was Emori walking up the street.

 

He dove down, behind the counter. “ _Shit_.”

 

Wick looked up. “What? _Oh_.” (He’d heard all about Emori – in fact, that had been what Murphy was chewing his ear about when Bellamy stormed in.)

 

Bellamy looked up. “What?”

 

“My kind-of ex,” Murphy clarified in a whisper. “Violent. Break-up of the worst sort.”

 

“Ah,” Bellamy said, cautiously, “she’s coming here?”

 

Wick wrinkled his nose. “Looks like.”

 

“ _Why_?” Bellamy had more than a few kind-of exes, and he’d prefer to stay far away from about 90% of them.

 

The sandy haired man next to him shrugged. “No idea. Murphy?”

 

Murphy looked like he was somewhere between trying not to wet himself and really pissed off. After a long pause he admitted, “She said she was going to come back to finish kicking my sorry ass. Her words, not mine.” He winked at Bellamy. “I have a great ass.”

 

The older Blake rolled his eyes. “What are we supposed to _do,_ Murphy?”

 

“I don’t know, lie, ban her from this shop for life, _anything_.”

 

Wick patted Bellamy on the back before dropping down next to his co-worker. “Yeah, I’ve heard _wa_ y too much about his crazy chick. Good luck mate.”

 

A very shirtless Bellamy Blake in a Mecha Coffee Shop apron turned back to the counter, resigning to exactly just how dead he was, just as Emori walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more exes?? surely not ;)

It wasn’t awkward. No, why would it be? Just a tiny, rage-filled woman face to face with a semi-nude guy in an apron. Average stuff.

 

“…hey,” Bellamy smiled. “What can I get you?”

 

“Drop it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Back it the fuck up – where’s Murphy?”

 

“Murphy’s not here right now.” Bellamy made a conscious effort to smile. “Can I get you anything?”

 

“Where the _hell_ is he, jackass?”

 

“Why does everyone call me jackass,” he muttered under his breath before looking down at Murphy, who mimed to keep going. “When I say he’s not here right now… I obviously mean… fired. Raven fired him, for being a useless, self-important _jackass_ – because he is one, I’m _obviously not_ – and I think he left town. Why? Did you need to tell him something?”

 

Emori eyed him suspiciously. “He left town?”

 

“..yeah? Now do you want coffee or are you just here to kick Murphy’s ass?”

 

She turned on her heel and flounced furiously out of the café, the door rattling behind her, the bell falling off and denting on the floor. Wick stood up slowly, clapping.

 

“Well handled, Blake.” He walked over to the bell and picked it up off the floor. “Sinclair’s gonna be _pissed_ when he sees this.” A light came on in his eyes and he pocketed the shiny silver item. “But Raven’s gonna find it _hilarious_.”

 

Murphy was still on the floor, breathing heavily. “Oh my _god_. Why do scary people always seem so attractive at first?”

 

Lending a hand to help him up, Bellamy shrugged. “I tend to find for most people it’s the other way round but aren’t you just a special little snowflake.”

 

“I could hug you right now, Blake, if you weren’t so damn obnoxious.”

 

“Oh please, I’m fucking lovely.”

 

Murphy smirked. “Sure.”

 

Wick furrowed his brow. “Uh, I hate to disrupt your ‘moment’, guys, but it looks like Emori won’t be the only ex paying a visit today.” Bellamy turned around just as Clarke walked in the door, hand in Lexa’s, laughing.

 

Murphy had made his way to his feet. “Do you want us to kick them out?” he whispered loudly and wetly in Bellamy’s ear.

 

Bellamy was a little frozen, watching Lexa bag the table that he and Clarke always used to share, and Clarke giving her a peck on the lips before turning slowly towards the counter and Bellamy just freaked.

 

“Quick!” He hissed, and he pulled Murphy towards his bare torso. He put his hands on Murphy’s cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss.

 

And it was passionate and full of strength and sweetness, and Murphy’s heart did a double flip over like he’d just had one of Raven’s specialties (Kerosene – it was a fucking killer but it sure did wake you up) and everything was a hundred times clearer. Murphy had been searching for someone to love him his whole life – not that it had ever ended very well – but here was _exactly what he’d always been looking for_ and he hadn’t even had to look for it; it had come on it’s own, and surely that made it even better. His surroundings became invisible to him, until all he knew was that _Bellamy Blake_ was shirtless and kissing the hell out of him.

 

Until it was over, because Bellamy pulled back, turned back to the front and said (with only a small hitch in his voice), “Oh hey Clarke, didn’t see you there. What can I get you?”

 

And Murphy shook off his state of pure-bliss shock and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its a bit short, and a lot late, but it's here now right?
> 
> i think there will be one more chapter after this, thanks for reading xx

**Author's Note:**

> please point out any mistakes I'm too lazy to properly proofread thanks


End file.
